474
Elizabeth tries to talk Cassandra into leaving Roger. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned from her strange and haunting adventure in the past. But the terrible events she lived through there are beginning to change not only her life, but the lives of those around her. For mysterious and unexplainable things are happening, events which make no sense, but must be part of some grand, evil plan. And the latest is a sudden marriage between total strangers. Cassandra tries to talk Roger out of leaving Collinwood when there's so much uncertainty in the family. But Roger is adamant about leaving. Elizabeth confronts Cassandra, telling her to have her marriage annulled. Act I Elizabeth tells Cassandra how strangely Roger has been behaving, and Cassandra expresses her disbelief. Cassandra says she respects Roger. When it is suggested that she might have married Roger for his money, Elizabeth points out that the estate and the business belongs to her, not Roger. Liz pleads with Cassandra to make Roger see a doctor, he is not well. Cassandra says she will wait until she sees symptoms for herself. Act II Cassandra again tries to talk Roger out of the honeymoon, but fails. In the drawing room, Vicki points out to Elizabeth the resemblance between the portrait and Cassandra, that Cassandra is the woman in the portrait. But Liz says that's ridiculous, it is just a strong resemblance, like the resemblance between her cousin Barnabas and the portrait in the foyer. Suddenly, Roger runs downstairs, looking for Julia Hoffman, saying Cassandra has had an accident. While Julia wraps Cassandra's sprained ankle, Cassandra asks her about the family, and in particular about Barnabas. Barnabas seems to be a very mysterious man, a man of many secrets, she says. Act III Later, at the gazebo, Julia meets up with Victoria, who shares her belief that Cassandra is actually Angelique. Julia is doubtful that both Jeff and Cassandra could be from Victoria's journey into the past. In their bedroom, Roger pours Cassandra and himself drinks. When Cassandra sends Roger to the bathroom to get her pain pills, she gets up and instills a powder from her ring into Roger's drink. Act IV Roger begins to feel the effect of the powder immediately, He goes to open the window to get some air. He begins to feel as if the entire day is a dream. He doesn't seem to understand why he married her. Cassandra tells him to look into her eyes, saying that he does love her. and hesitantly, he agrees that he does. Cassandra suggests he is sleepy, and Roger goes to sit on the bed. He then falls over, asleep. Cassandra goes downstairs to the foyer, and talks to the portrait of Barnabas. She says she would never have known that he escaped his chains if Victoria had not gone to the past. She vows that in time, he will find the curse back with him again. Memorable quotes : Julia: (to Cassandra) Mrs. Collins, you're talking about a very inbred family. ---- : Cassandra: (to Roger) I'm used to people not liking me at first. ---- : Julia: Barnabas has never been married. : Cassandra: Oh, hasn't he? ---- : Julia: Barnabas's manner is... is very distant. Few people know him well. : Cassandra: Do you? : Julia: Yes. ---- : Cassandra: (to Barnabas' portrait): You may walk in the sunlight today, but you have not escaped! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * First appearance of Roger's room. * TIMELINE: 3:40pm at the start of this episode. Day 196 begins, and will end in 476. 1:45am at the end of this episode. ** Julia states that she has known Barnabas for six months, she first met him in 287. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joan Bennett trips over her lines when she tells Roger: "There's a long distance phone for you on the, uh, private phone in the study." * A boom microphone can be seen briefly as Julia begins her chat with Cassandra. * The camera lights can be seen reflected in the picture frame glass in Roger's room. * A stagehand can be seen briefly at the bottom left of the screen as Victoria waits for Julia. * It is stated that Cassandra met Roger two days ago and that he disappeared three days ago. However, the on-screen passage of time would indicate that Roger disappeared almost two days ago during the early hours of the morning, presumably meaning that Cassandra met Roger later during that day, as in 478 it is stated that they married the same day they met. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 474 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 474 - You Only Live TwiceCategory:Dark Shadows episodes